


Watered-down Hated Guts

by MsJoyMaeda



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJoyMaeda/pseuds/MsJoyMaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors of Ayano Aishi begin to spread around after having several witnesses. Due to this gossip, the delinquents believe that she can join their group to help her get her one and only Senpai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watered-down Hated Guts

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I apologize for no new chapter on my Miraculous chaptered fic. School is messing with my inspiration, so I decided to do some one shots to help me get that back.
> 
> I did this one in a rush, so it's probably not the best, but I really wanted to get this finished. My next one shot will be better! it's an idea I've had for awhile!

            Her classmates gazed at the door when Ayano walked in. She didn’t stare back at anyone in particular, and only took her seat. She heard whispers lingering from the front.

            “I saw her kill someone!”

            “I thought the red stuff on her smock was red paint. Maybe it was actually blood, after all.”

            “Her face was so creepy…”

            Due to a meeting, the teacher ran late for class. Ayano continued to stare at the front podium as if she eyed the void. The whispers stopped when the teacher walked in. She appeared to be a mess: Her glasses fogged up, her hair strands stuck out from her ponytail, and papers flew left and right from her arms. Ayano bore her gaze into the teacher. “Sorry I am late, class.” The teacher announced. “Anyway, let’s start the day today with Language class.”

* * *

 

            ”What’s with the bin, loser?” Garbage can in hand, Ayano narrowed her eyes at the group of female delinquents. “What’s it to you?” She commented back. One of the delinquents growled, and raised her weapon to give that Yandere a beating. However, another delinquent stopped her. “Purple Bruises… I think she should join us,” Blue Streak suggested. Purple Bruises stared at her. “Join us? In what world would she join us?” She retorted back. “Have you listened to all of the gossip about her?” Blue Streak questioned.

            Ayano casually walked by the delinquents, and stopped when one asked a surprising question. “Do you have what it takes to be one of us?” Brown Streak called out to her. Ayano turned around to face them, and eyed them down. “What benefit is in it for you?” She asked, continuing to walk towards the incinerator to dump the garbage in. Purple Bruises shook her head. “You want Senpai all to yourself, right?” She questioned. Ayano froze for a moment before nodding her head. “Yes,” she replied as he activated the incinerator. The girls continue to push her. “How about some assistance, hmm?” Green Streak asked. “Our leader can help you out in getting Senpai.”

            ”Show us that you have no mercy for others.”


End file.
